


Twisted Sister

by EvE79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Caring Dean, Children, Confused female Dean, Daddy Sam, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, F/M, Falsified papers, Female Dean Winchester, First Period, Hiding, Jealousy, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, John is gone a lot, Legal marriage, Lies, Lies or truth, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Lucifer has reserved me a spot in hell, Making decisions, Mommy Dean, More lies or is it the truth, Mother's instinct kicks in, Moving Away, Not Deanna, Older Sam, Pregnancies and labor, Protecting Children, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam bitching, Sam is bad, Several characters from the SPN fandom, Sexual Abuse, Stealing, Survival Tactics, Twisted Family, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, Yes I'm sick, You Decide, Younger Dean, aftermath of rape, and moods, and/or insane, between siblings, done with books, feminine products, from society, in a very crazy way, is mentioned, lies lies lies, make a short appearance, mary died, more lies, perfect family, shitty homes, which is good cause I hate the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvE79/pseuds/EvE79
Summary: Female Dean is 14 and living her life. John is gone a lot and big brother Sam takes care of her. But one night changes everything.  PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS!EDITED: 28 November 2020
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 33





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE WARNINGS! Return if you don't like them! Return if you are or could be triggered by any of them! Sam is NOT nice here. This is your last warning before the story starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PARTS EDITED 28 November 2020.

CHAPTER 1

Dean’s life so far hasn’t been easy. Her mommy Mary died when she was 6 months old. Her daddy John went a little nuts after that. Packing up Dean and her four year old brother Sam, he started driving around the country. Dean doesn’t exactly know what his job is, just that it takes long days and even overnighters. 

Dean doesn’t enjoy school as much as Sam. Her grades are low at best. Luckily during tests she scores enough to make up for it. Thanks to Sam’s bitching about the constants moving around, John rented a cramped three bedroom bungalow and put Sam in charge of Dean’s upbringing. Nothing new with that. Except that John is now gone for several weeks on end. 

Since John left the last time Sam’s been in a shitty mood. Especially during the winter/Christmas break Sam became somewhat of a dictator. Basically he treats Dean as his personal housemaid. Demanding a clean house, breakfast and a warm meal every night. Never before has Dean been so glad to go back to school. It is now early February and Dean’s birthday, January 24th, went by as any other day. But she did get a birthday ‘gift’. Her first period. Being too afraid to ask Sam for feminine products, Dean used the ‘five finger discount’ in a local shop. Thanks to the use of a library book Dean survived this gruesome first time experience.

Almost two weeks later and Sam goes out for a drink. It is a Friday so Dean spends the night watching cartoon reruns and actually enjoys her evening alone. Around midnight she goes to bed and falls asleep.  
Only to be roughly awakened by loud noises. Banging on the door and shouting. By the sound of it’s Sam. A bit cranky, Dean gets out of bed and opens the door. Sam is standing their, drunk as hell. Frustrated, Dean pulls her 16 year old brother inside the house. Pushing him towards his bedroom isn’t an easy feat. Her mooselike brother is not only tall but very muscular as well. But for Dean this isn’t her first rodeo. A well placed leg and Sam falls face down on the bed. Making sure her brother can’t suffocate, Dean pulls the duvet over Sam’s lank body. Looking around, Dean is satisfied. Shutting off the lights Dean returns to her own bedroom. Within minutes Dean is fast asleep again.

It is a loud curse that wakes Dean from a fog like dream. Opening her eyes she sees a dark shape standing in her open bedroom door. Quickly she clicks on her bedside lamp. Ready to start screaming Dean turns back towards the figure. A feeling of dread soon fills Dean’s mind. It is Sam and he is butt naked and stroking his erect dick. Blushing she looks up into her big brothers eyes. And that is when an ice cold fear sets into Dean’s stomach. The look in Sam’s eyes is pure predatory. Before she can say something Sam launches towards the bed. Within seconds he has Dean’s arms pinned above her head. With his one free hand he rips off her nightgown in one go. Dean tries to kick him where it would really hurt but Sam’s long legs push them down. Suddenly his mouth is on Dean’s and she can smell and taste stale alcohol. The urge to vomit is high and Dean can barely repress it. Sam’s hands wander around her body, touch her small tits and roam down. Suddenly Dean feels her legs being pushed apart. Dean’s fear skyrockets. She may be only twelve but Dean knows how this will end. Silently she hopes Dad will come home unexpected but all hope vanishes when she feels one of Sam’s fingers enter her private part. Sam’s clearly happy with his efforts and starts moaning and talking. Since he’s still drunk enough Dean barely understands a word. “Pussy, cunt, hot, feel good, sis, momma, kid” are the few things Dean can make out. Sam’s fingers keep invading her. To her horror Dean’s privates start getting wet. Inside her belly a warm feeling is happening. Suddenly Sam’s fingers are gone. The tiny sliver of hope Dean feels is crushed when a searing pain goes through Dean’s lower body. From all the (secretly) read sex-ed books in the library, Dean knows Sam just penetrated her. And god damnit does it hurt! Before she knows it Sam starts shoving his dick in and out. Every time he does so the pain increases. Suddenly she feels Sam’s mouth on one of her tits. He is clearly sucking and licking them and the movement doesn’t help with the warm feeling in her stomach. In fact it only intensifies with every shove, lick and bite Sam gives her. Seconds later and Dean can’t help but howl as a magical feeling rushes through her body. Coming back from the orgasm Dean just experienced she notices that Sam never stopped pumping. It is at that moment that Dean let’s her mind go elsewhere. A safe place where no bad things ever happen. No Sam or Dad, just Dean feeling happy.

When Dean finally returns to her bedroom, Sam is nowhere in sight. Dean feels disgusting. Getting out of bed proves difficult. Her whole body hurts. Stripping the bed Dean walks towards the door. Looking out she sees Sam’s bedroom door is closed. Despite that his snores are loud enough for her to hear them. Stepping into the laundry room she dumps the sheets into the washing machine. Tomorrow morning she will start up the hottest program she can find. Right now she needs a shower. Since her nightgown is shredded Dean stand in the tub. Setting the water to scalding hot Dean cries until the water becomes tepid. Thankfully the warm water helped with her sore muscles and body. The rest of the night Dean stays in the locked bathroom. It is the only room that actually has a good and sturdy lock on it.

Somehow Dean must’ve fallen asleep. When she finally wakes up she can hear the silence. When Dean dares to go into her bedroom she changes into her clothes, remakes the bed and throws away her ripped nightgown. Then Dean carefully walks towards the kitchen. Thank heavens Sam and Dad’s bedrooms are the last two in the hallway. Seeing the time is only 8:15, Dean makes a plan. On the kitchen counter is Sam’s wallet. Usually she wouldn’t dare touching it. Now Dean doesn’t care. Opening it she fishes out a fifty and a twenty dollar bill and some spare change. Pushing the fifty inside her training bra Dean puts on her coat and goes outside. Across the street is a mom ‘n pop diner that is also open for breakfast. Somehow Dean manages to get her order out, pay for it and return to the house. Before she can go inside, a sick feeling comes up. Running towards the side of the house, Dean throws up in the dead rosebushes. After the sickly looking bile follows dry heaving. Getting up, Dean goes into the house, swishes her mouth with water from the kitchen and sets up breakfast. Around 9:30 Dean goes to wake up Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump

CHAPTER 2

Two years later and Dean’s life has changed more than ever. Dean and Sam never talked about that night. But from that moment on Sam became a regular ‘visitor’ in Dean’s bedroom. Usually no more than twice a week. That all changed when Sam joined Dad on one of his ‘work’ trips. This means Dean is left alone for two nights. Right on schedule Dean hears the Impala’s engine. When the door opens it is only Sam that enters the house. Without any further explanation he says “Dad’s dead” and goes into the bathroom.

The following week Dean’s mind is a constant fog like state. Sam is gone most of the time and only returns late in the evening. He only comes to Dean once. During that whole week neither Dean nor Sam goes to school. One day Sam comes home with a U-haul trailer hanging behind the Impala. Before the day is over the thing is loaded and Sam and Dean are on the road. 

They drive for several days before Sam finally stops three states away. During the nights they either sleep in the car or a smelly motel room. Finally they arrive at their new home. Which is a big three story cabin in the woods. Far away from any kind of civilization. Somehow it does have all the utilities including a small library. After searching the cabin Dean finds out it has at least six bedrooms, three bathrooms and a huge empty basement. Outside is a vegetable and fruit garden. Dean is not exactly shocked to find Sam's and her stuff both dropped in the master bedroom. From that moment on Dean’s permanent place is in Sam’s bedroom. 

Once a week Sam goes away for the day. Knowing that the cabin’s surroundings are dense forests that holds many wild animals, Dean is too scared to run away. When Sam returns with groceries he also has all kinds of second hand books to fill up the library. The basement is made into a family room with another full bathroom. But the most bizarre things Sam brings back are either the old fashioned floral style dresses or sexy lingerie, high heels and make-up for Dean. It looks like he can’t make up his mind if he wants to see Dean dressed as a obedient 1950s housewife or as a whore. At first Dean tries to fight Sam every way she can. Only after Sam gives her a nasty slap across her face Dean stops doing it openly. 

The next time Sam goes out for groceries he comes back with several other things. A few books on pregnancies and labor. New birth certificates for both Sam and Dean. Suddenly Dean is 18 and Sam 21 years old. But the scariest part is the, clearly, falsified wedding certificate between Sam Winchester and Deanna Wesson. That night, after Sam fell asleep satisfied, Dean cries bitter tears.

===

Weeks pass by quietly. One morning, after a shower Dean sees a swelling. Realizing what this means, Dean cries, knowing that Sam is never going to let her go now. Struggling how to tell Sam, Dean is surprised to find out her brother already hoped for this outcome. Sam is over the moon when he sees the small bump. From that moment on he worships the ground Dean walks on. He brings her pre-natal vitamins, every possible anti-nausea solution, pregnancy dresses, baby clothes, toys and piles of books. Dean’s belly slowly grows bigger and bigger. Luckily the many discomforts that could happen, only appear in a mild form or not at all. Carefully Dean starts to rub her belly lovingly, and talk to her unborn child. Sam does the same but Dean still tenses up when he does it. No matter what Sam does, Dean can't make herself react to his advances.

Giving birth is hell, holding her baby girl in her arms for the first time makes Dean cry tears from happiness and sadness. Sam must've known that there is no way would Dean leave her child behind. The almost overwhelming love she feels and shows little Emma make Sam very jealous. A dark look on his face makes it clear that Sam knows that Dean will never love him the way she does her baby. Fearing for her daughters wellbeing, Dean makes a decision. 

That night, for the first time ever, Dean takes the initiative to suck Sam’s cock. Over the next month Dean continues to make advances towards Sam. And during her days alone, Dean alters the dresses to fit more snuggly. During the pregnancy her tits grew bigger and with the low cut dresses they give Dean a hell of a cleavage. Her cooking becomes more elaborate and meant to horny up Sam. Every night when Sam returns, she comes on to him. Eventually she gives him a blow job and to reward Dean Sam sucks Dean's tits almost dry and fingers her to completion. Two days later and Dean dresses herself in the most slutty lingerie she has and offers herself to Sam. To be honest, Dean has to force herself to enjoy the sex. But the strategy seems to work; Sam becomes less jealous of Emma. The next morning he even changes a diaper or two and starts playing with Emma. Within two months Dean is pregnant again. Unlike the last time Dean manages to enjoy it a lot more. And seeing Sam continuing acting better towards Emma makes Dean’s heart swell with love, even if it's still only aimed at her daughter. 

The first time toddler Emma calls her ‘momma’ Dean starts crying happy tears. But hearing her little girl call Sam ‘papa’ really brings out all the repressed emotions. After Sam puts Emma to bed he sits with Dean. Asking her what is wrong Dean starts yelling about THAT NIGHT. How he raped her so brutally. And every time after that. How Dad would’ve helped her but Sam must’ve done something to him! Being knocked up AGAIN with her big brother’s child! Incest! Rape! Literally everything comes out at once. 

Sam is looking at Dean as if she's crazy. While he tries to comfort her he explains what actually happened. Being the older brother Sam had known their mom. While John may have told everyone that the marriage between him and Mary was perfect, Sam knew better. The fire in Dean’s nursery never sat right with kid Sam. He claims that Mary and John had gotten into another big fight. Suddenly Sam had heard a big thump before it became deadly still. More muffled undefined sounds were heard until finally Sam smelled the odor of burning meat. But it wasn't a steak or anything. It would take Sam years to find out what had truly happened. According to the autopsy report Mary had died from blunt force trauma to the head. While the police had wanted to talk to John about Mary’s death, John had already skipped town. John’s so called ‘work’ was actually conning rich widows out of their money. Playing the grieving widower he worked his way through a lot of women. 

Sam actually apologizes for raping Dean that first time. For the other times Sam used Dean he gives no good explanation. But Sam scoffs at the ‘Dad helping you’. As Sam says he overheard a phone call from John to an unknown person. From what Sam could make out John was planning to sell or rent out Dean to a group of pedophiles. That moment was when Sam started planning to make John disappear for good. As a bonus Sam and Dean gained access to John's nicely filled bank accounts. Conning widows apperantly was a very lucrative business. With the help of the vegetable and fruit garden the young family is rich enough to stay off the radar for a few more years. But the most shocking part is where Sam tells Dean that he isn’t her biological brother. Mary and John adopted him just before they found out Mary was pregnant with Dean. Dean has no idea if this is all true, and honestly, she’s too tired and numb to start looking. === 

Baby Adam is born during the night. This time it's a lot easier even though the pain is excruciating. Adam drinking for the first time is exactly like Emma. The tug on Dean’s tits feels amazing again and the kiss Sam gives her is lovingly. What Sam forced her into isn’t normal, but right now Dean can’t give a flying fuck. She has her husband and two children. Deep down Dean hopes that Sam will give her a few more children. Cause right now, her family doesn’t feel complete yet.


	3. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another time jump.

EPILOGUE: FIVE YEARS LATER

These days Dean and Sam own the whole forest surrounding their cabin. Several plots have been sold to families that were also interested to live off grid. Their closest neighbors are Amelia and Jimmy Novak and their daughter Claire. A man named Bobby Singer moved in with his second wife Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo. More down the road are Pamela Barnes and an older woman named Missouri Mosely. The newest couple are feisty redhead geek girl Charlie Bradbury and her wife Gilda. To her own surprise did Dean become fast friends with Charlie. All of these people, for some reason, don’t fit into society. 

Living off grid does absolute wonders for both the kids and Dean. During the long hours at home without tv, Dean came to enjoy reading, knitting, cleaning and cooking. Thanks to Charlie they have an internet connection. Right now it is used to homeschool the kids. If the praise from their online teacher is true then Emma and Adam already read several grades ahead of their classmates. Momma Dean couldn't be more proud! 

Sometimes Sam shows Dean the bank statements. The money John 'earned' hasn't been touched much beyond buying the forest. Sam fucked Dean hard after she asked him how much a fifth baby would cost.

===

Today is a happy day as twenty-one year old Deanna Wesson is getting married to the man her children call papa. After the birth of her fourth child Deanna wanted to officially become Mrs Sam Winchester. So she urged Sam to make it real. In order to do that the fake certificates had to vanish and that took a few months extra. Since it is a simple ceremony at city hall, Sam and Dean left their kids, Emma, Adam, Samantha and baby Michael, with Jimmy and Amelia. 

Saying 'I do' to the man before her is easy for Dean. Over the years she has learned to love and trust him completely. Their start may haven't been a good one, but Dean forgave Sam a long time ago. The fact that Sam gave Dean four (most likely five) healthy children was enough proof for her that Sam truly isn’t her biological brother.

The best part of marrying at city hall is the short ceremony. Driving back in the Impala, Dean wiggles her dress skirt up (she's not wearing panties). Just enough for Sam to finger her to completion. Hopefully he would stop the car and fuck her in the backseat. Maybe it’s their twisted way of life but Dean can’t imagine giving her love, life, pussy or womb to another man.

The End

PLEASE REALIZE I WROTE THIS SICK, SICK STORY IN TWO HOURS TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 November 2020: I have edited some parts to make it flow a bit better (I hope at least...)


End file.
